Hue City
Hue City 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and real life city in Vietnam. Hue City has the features of the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''campaign mission "The Defector", however more utilities have been added for the Nazi Zombies game mode. The playable areas of the map include the interior of buildings and a small section of a street. Backstory During the Vietnam War, the Soviets constructed bases within Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia. They also made "deals" with the Vietnamese Army. These "deals" allowed the Soviets to test secret technology within the countries, if they supplied the Army with weapons. During the Tet Offensive, the allies launched an attack on Hue City to rid it of the Vietnamese Army. After the battle, Soviet General Lev Kravchenko was ordered to unleash Element 115 upon the city. He obeyed the order, and sent in two teams of Spetsnaz to unleash the element and leave as soon as they did. However, a Spetsnaz soldier became seperated from his unit, and became lost. During the evacuations after the battle, a S.O.G. soldier became lost. At that same time, a Vietnamese soldier also became lost. While walking through the city, the S.O.G. soldier, the Vietnamese soldier, the Spetsnaz soldier, and a German scientist met up with each other. They decided on helping each other escape the city and evade the horde of the undead. Enemies *Vietnamese zombies - The Vietnamese zombies are the only type of zombie encountered in the map. Their clothes are the same as the military outfit in the campaign. Thier clothes are tattered and bloody, and their faces are pale-yellow. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Gersch Device Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Trivia *This map does not contain a musical easter egg. It does contain several non-musical easter eggs, though. *The characters in this map can relate to the characters in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and Ascension, as each are a different nationality. *It is unknow how or why there is a German scientist as a character. *The S.O.G. soldier wears the same outfit as Frank Woods. The Spetsnaz soldier wear the same outfit as the Spetsnaz in multiplatyer. The German scientist wears the same outfit as the Ascension scientists in campaign. *Unlike previous maps, this map only contains the Mystery Box and Pack-a-Punch Machine as utilities. The Perk-a-Colas remain.﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:Hue City Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith